Vague Destiny
by Psychotic Yamada
Summary: Faith has turned against Yamada. A dark figure has kidnapped her parents and she needs the help of Danny Phantom to save them. R&R [Couples: Minor DxS] First Fanfic
1. Memories & New Beginnings

**Vague Destiny/Chapter 1: Memories & New Beginnings**

**Summary: Faith has played a role in Yamada's life. A dark evil has kidnapped her parents and she needs the help of Danny Phantom to help get her parents back.**

**Notice: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Don't sue me please? **

**

* * *

**

**  
On a beautiful day full of sunshine, Yamada Carson was sitting in the car waiting to get to her cousin's house. The sun was shining brightly that day but it didn't make the saddened girl any happier like it usual did. She had a puzzled look that could show right through her clothes. Yamada's half sleeve shirt was usually clean and her red star usually shined like the night sky. Her bell bottom pants had a attitude of a hip and fly girl and her black hair usually had tons of spirit like fireworks in a parade but today, her clothes & hair were just dusty and dirty. Her clothes didn't shine and didn't sparkle, her hair didn't either. _"God, why me?"_ she said to herself. "So do you think you'll like living with your cousin, Yamada?" asked her grandmother. Yamada just nodded and looked out the misty window.  
**

**Her grandma knew what was wrong but didn't know what to say anything. She had a deep sadness as well but she wanted to hide it for her granddaugther's sake. "I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents." she said. "I know grandma. I just wish they were still here with me." Yamada replied with a even sadder look. "They said they could have escaped from the attack, you know" Yamada nodded again. She knew where they were but she couldn't tell her grandmother because she would know her deep secret that only her parents knew about. She just needed the help from the halfa.**

**

* * *

-Flashback-**

**  
"Let them go now, you jerk!" a girl with a silverly white hair threw a green ectoplasm ball at a dark figure in the night sky. "That attack won't do anything to me, girl. You remember that I am very strong." The dark figure threw a shield up in front of the ball and made the it die instantly. The girl stood there suprised and scared. "So Miss Yamada, how should I thank your parents for messing up my equipment?" He said with a smirk on his face. Yamada knew he was madder than ever because when he smirked, it had a evil aura to it. "They did nothing but try to fix your broken toys. NOW GO AWAY!" Yamada powered up herself and her outfit began to get darker and stronger. Her black-like red tube top and bell bottom pants begin to glow and began to change. She was trying out of all her heart to become her strongest form but she couldn't hold it.  
_"Come on, Come on"_ She tried as hard as she could. All her might was put into trying to get there. "You really think I would be scared of your powers? They're not even fully developed yet." The figure charged up a strong attack and threw it right at her. Yamada stared in shock for a second and tried to escape but as he said, her powers were not fully developed so there was nothing she could do. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**She fell straight to the ground and tried to get up. "I'll just take them back to my hideout for awhile. Cheers, Miss Yamada" He threw ectoplasm balls at the home and destroyed it completely. Yamada watched from a far as her house and her parents were being taken from her. She tried to get up and stop him before he left into his portal but she slowly fainted into a helpless sleep.**

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

**"Thank goodness they found you on the ground and not too hurt." Her grandma said smiling at that fact but Yamada didn't respond. She wanted to be with her parents whether it meant that faith wanted to kill them or let them live their lives. She thought of that battle over and over again trying to figure out what she did wrong but the only thing she could think of was the fact that she wasn't a fully developed halfa. Her DNA has just began to realize her powers and it seemed like she would win but they were useless. "I have to find this guy, Invisobill or I'll never see them again."  
**

**

* * *

-Flashback-  
**

**"Grandma, I'm going to watch some tv." Yamada said walking back her grandma.  
"Alright dear, just hurry up. You have to pack soon." Her grandmother responded while making some peanutbutter sandwhiches. Yamada continued her walking to the couch and started to watch the news out of boredom.  
**

**"Welcome to Amity Park News at 6pm. In today's top story, The Ghostboy "Invisobill" has appeared again and it seems that he has saved the day once again. It brings the question to many minds nowadays, is this Invisobill really evil or is he just trying to trick us?" The tv showed a picture of Invisobill fighting a ghost of great size.**

**Yamada looked at the tv in shock. She didn't know there were any more halfas out there. She stared at the picture of the ghost boy and started to get excited.  
"Maybe he could help me." Yamada said while walking back to the kitchen. She then asked her grandma where she was going to be staying which was going to be for alittle while hopefully. "You're going to be staying with your cousin, Tucker Foley." she responded. "You mean that techno geek that lives 2 hrs from here?" Yamada said with a unhappy look. "Honey, he isn't that bad. He may be addicted to every machine he gets his hands on but it doesn't mean he won't be fun to be around." "I guess so." Yamada smiled slightly. She was only happy that a halfa was near where she was going to stay.**

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

Yamada continued to sit in the car thinking about all the fun times she had with her parents before all this. All the days they went to the local park and played on the swings.  
Her dad usually found some way to fall off but she thought it was funny and part of the daily event. All the days she went to the movies and laughed with her parents.  
"Well we're here at the house." Her grandma said. Yamada suddenly snapped out of her daydreaming trace and looked at the place she would have to call home now. The house looked very small and apartment like. The paint on the walls were wearing thin but it was still pretty nice. She looked and saw her cousin and his friends waving a hello.  
"Looks like you have some greeters too." Yamada put on a quick smile for her grandma but it soon went away. The car stopped right infront of the house and she stepped onto the pavement with a wondering face of a child. She was still a child but her face had the ideal of a 2 year old at a new place. She walked towards the steps leading to the doorway and looked at her cousin, Tucker and his friends, Samantha Manson and Danny Fenton with a somewhat happy smile on her gloomy face.**

**"Hello there, cuz. How's it going?" Tucker questioned trying to make her feel more welcome. "Nothing new really...just stuff you know" she replied with her head low. Tucker looked at her and smiled slightly. "That's good to know, heh. Well let me introduce you to my other friends. This is Samantha Manson but just call her Sam or she'll kill you." "Hi. As another comment to his comment, I would have to say that I hate my full name." said Sam. "Nice to meet you, Sam." Yamada went up and shook her hand with a smile then stepped back to where she was before. "Anyway, this guy right here is Danny Fenton, just call him Danny. He's my other best friend and Sam's iboyfriend.i" Tucker said. "For the last time Tucker, it was a fake-out make-out!" They both said at the same time. "Yeah whatever." Tucker said while smirking. Danny just rolled his eyes and went to shake Yamada's hand. "Nice to meet you." he said. Yamada shook his hand but noticed something strange. _"He looks just like Invisobill."_ Yamada seemed to shake his hand for ages but she sooned back away.**

**"Well time to unpack the bags." Grandma said interupting the chat but they didn't notice. "I'll help." Danny ran to the car to help since he had nothing better to do. Tucker decided not to since he wanted to check his emails and the latest news from "Geek United Weekly". Sam watched Danny and started to droze off in a dreamland. Yamada walked to the trunk but saw Sam daydreaming. "Looks like someone has a crush" she said with a smirk. Yamada continued to walk to the car and started unpacking the clothes and other items.  
**

**After awhile, they finally finished. "Well grandma has head back home now. Btw, where's your folks, Tucker?" asked Grandma. "They're on a business trip and won't be back until later on" "So you're here by yourself then?" "Yeah." he said. Grandma just nodded and went over to her granddaugther and hugged her goodbye. "I'll see ya later. Call me sometime tommorrow!" she said. Grandma jumped into the car and waved goodbye to all the teens. She then zoomed off faster than you could say "Boom". "Wow Tucker, you have one crazy grandma." Sam said walking towards him. "Well it runs in the family." Tucker smirked alittle. "So do you guys want to help with the town tour for Yamada or do you two want to go ufake-out make-out/u somewhere." Sam and Danny starting blushing apple red and another Tucker chase scene insueded. "I have a quick question to ask you all first." Yamada interuped adruptly. They all stopped in their tracks and walked closer to Yamada. "Sure you can ask anything." Tucker said.**

**"Do you know anyone named Invisobill by any chance?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**How was that chapter guys? Chapter 2 is coming soon so hold on.  
Tucker: Remember girls, the Tuck is waiting for you.  
Me: I can't believe we're related.  
**


	2. Minon Messager

**Vague Destiny/Chapter 2: Messager**

**"Do you know anyone named Invisobill by any chance?"**

**Danny immediately become nervous. He knew who Invisobill was since that was him but he couldn't just**

**tell her about his accident with his parent's invention because sometimes he wouldn't be accepted**

**as a "Halfa". "No we don't." Sam said interuptely. She had a feeling that Danny wasn't going to start talking**

**and Tucker would have just started blabbering about it. "Why do you ask anyway?" Yamada lowered her head**

**and didn't say anything for a second. _"Should I tell them my secret...or just let Invisobill know?"_**

**"Well there is something but I can't really tell you for a reason." she said. "All I can really say is**

**that Invisobill is the only person who would understand what's been happening with me." Tucker just looked at her**

**and asked a question. "Does this have anything to do with your parents' accident?" Yamada just nodded a no but**

**Tucker had a feeling she was lieing but didn't want to question the situation more. It all seemed like**

**nowadays ghosts had something to do with everything so the feeling was still itching to get out.**

**"Ok well to change to my original question, how about that hanging out session?" Tucker said changing the topic.**

**Everyone just nodded a yes and began to walk on the pavement.**

**-AT THE MOVIES-**

**"I can't believe we're going to see Dead Teacher 7. I've been waiting so long for this." Tucker said with excitement.**

**"Yeah, how many times have we been trying to see this?" Sam questioned while grabbing her popcorn off the casher desk.**

**"Like 7000 times for the last month." Danny said sarcasmly. "So Yamada, how do you like the town so far? Not too shabby, eh?"**

**Tucker asked while looking at movie pictures. "Yeah, it's cool." she said. Yamada wasn't really focusing on the movie but only finding**

**Invisobill and saving her parents.**

**They walked over to the movie and started to talk about gossip & Tucker's chances of getting a girlfriend. After some minutes,**

**the movie started and they begin to quiet down. Yamada looked at Tucker, Sam & Danny and wondered what they were doing every few minutes.**

**She didn't want a ghost or anything bad to come out nowhere and hurt people. The only thing weird was that Danny and Sam were staring**

**at each other and blushing madly whenever a love scene came up. Tucker was just staring at the movie not letting anything**

**distrack him. After awhile of blushing and random shoutings, they all left the movie and sat in the**

**lobby.**

**"So Yamada, what school are you going to now since you're officially a Amity Park resident?" Danny asked. "I think I'm**

**going to Casper High School. Hopefully I can make some friends there." she said. "Well we could help in that department. You can hang**

**with us if you wanted. We go there too." "Yeah, Geeks Forever or so Dash says." Tucker said. "You sure, I mean Tucker keeps saying that you guys are a trio**

**so I wouldn't want to get in the way of that bond, you know?" Yamada said moving her feet up and down. "Well I'm sure they won't mind." Sam & Danny both nodded a yes and**

**Yamada smiled weakly. "You being my cousin, it means you're pretty much one of us already anyway and with all the things happening, you need friends." he stated patting her on the back.**

**"It also means more help with keeping Tucker's hormones settled too." said Sam. "Hey! My hormones just like girls alot." he said with unhappy smile. "Every girl that is."**

**Sam remarked. "She has a point." Danny said. Tucker just glared at them and Yamada giggled alittle. It seemed to get quiet until a scream was heard and aqua**

**blue steam came out of Danny's mouth and floated to the right. _"Oh great, just what I need."_**

**A blue steam came out of Yamada's mouth as well but she hid it by coughing.**

**"Uh, we have a problem guys. There's a ghost nearby." He whispered to Sam & Tucker. "Alright we'll make a distraction." Sam said. "Umm guys,**

**maybe we should go for a bathroom break real quick." "Yeah that's a good idea." Danny said. "But I don't have to." Yamada tried to finish her**

**sentence but Sam pulled her away into the bathroom. Danny & Tucker ran to the bathroom and Danny checked to see if anyone was there. "Alright,**

**the coast is clear." he said.**

**"I'm going GHOST!"**

**Blue rings began to appear over his stomach and went around his body. His clothes became to change and form a black jumpsuit with the "D" on it. His aqua blue eyes become**

**a bright green color that would pierce any heart into fear. The clumzy normal teenager had transformed to superhero ghost kid Danny Phantom. He immediatly zoomed out**

**of the bathroom and went into the lobby to see if any chaos had began. Of course as always, everyone was running to God knows where. "Do these people do anything beside run?**

**If I had little more help, maybe I wouldn't be ghost enemy #1." Danny said slapping his forehead. "Well no time to be ranti.." Before Danny could finish the sentence, the ghost**

**shot a lazer out of his hand at him and knocked him into the backroom. "Well I know for sure we have a ghost in the house." he said. Danny flew out of the room and back into the lobby.**

**The man had a robotic-like armor with two lazers in his pockets. His body figure was huge and his cyborg like skin made him look mean. Suddenly, a hollowgram**

**pops up with a face. "VLAD!" Danny said. "Why hello there, Danny. I see you're finally met my newest minon, Beta 05." Danny smirked. "Didn't you learn last time not to mess with me?" He then**

**shot a blast at him but Beta quickly moved to the right. _"Woah.."_ Danny thought. "So you want to fight, eh? Alright then. BETA, GO PLAY!" The hollowgram disappeared and Beta lunged at**

**Danny but Danny quickly turned invisible and shot a blast at him. Danny then zoomed towards Beta while he was down and tried to hit him. He shot a fist but didn't see Beta disappear in midair.**

**"You're going to have to be quicker than that." Beta said. Danny turned around and gasped before getting punched in the face. Danny let out a big ow but quickly got the thermos from his bag**

**and tried to suck Beta into it. It didn't affect him at all though. _"What? What is wrong with this thermos?"_ Danny yelled in his head before getting knocked into the ground. He then turned**

**back to Danny Fenton, the normal teenager. "This is going well" Danny said. The hollowgram on Beta appeared infront of him again. "Are you done yet, Daniel?"**

**Danny just stayed silent glaring at him. "I consider that a yes. So you want to know why I'm here..."**

**-MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM-**

**"We should be safe in here." Sam said looking around. "Was it a ghost or something?" Yamada asked trying to act like she didn't know anything.**

**"Uh yeah, it was." she said. Sam opened the door slightly and saw Danny on the ground with a bruise on his cheek and some cuts. She was starting to get worried but**

**kept telling herself to remember that Danny fights ghosts everyday. Yamada put her head up alittle so she could see what was going on too. Sam looked towarded the door and saw Tucker looking out**

**the boys' bathroom door. _"Aleast we know he's safe."_ Sam said.**

**"I just wanted to leave a message for you. You can come kick my butt or whatever the devil you kids say those days later on." Beta dropped a letter on the ground and opened a dark green portal.**

**"Have a nice day, Daniel." Beta quickly disappeared into the portal and Danny sat there shocked for a second. Sam quickly walked out of the bathroom and checked Danny to see if he was ok.**

**Soon Yamada came out then Tucker out of the boys'. "Wow, that ghost did a number on this place." Tucker said sarcasmly. Yamada scanned the area for a second then walked over to Danny.**

**"You ok? Where were you?" she asked. "I"m fine. I was in the bathroom remember but I think I bumped into something by accident." Danny said lieing.**

**He then got up and picked up the letter that Vlad left behind and the fallen thermos. Danny opened the gold seal and read the note. He sudeenly went straight forward pale and looked straight at Yamada.**

**"Oh my gosh..." he said. Sam & Tucker looked at the letter as well and went pale. Yamada looked at them wondering what was up. "What does it say?"**

_**Dear Daniel,**_

_**You must bring me Miss Yamada or I'll make sure her parents will never see the light of day again.  
Vlad Masters.**_

**"Yamada...you may need to tell us more about the accident." Tucker said.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**

* * *

Well Chapter 2 is finished. Seems like Yamada has to explain things in the next chapter. Also Why did I use spaced out sentences...because I CAN! -coughsshegotadvicefromhersisterqueenofbetternesscoughs- So stay tuned.**

**Tucker: And remember girls...  
Me: DON'T SAY IT!**

** Tucker: Awww.  
**


End file.
